Safer
by elaine451
Summary: An alternate Safe, with Jayne getting snatched along with as River and Simon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

* * *

Jayne was fumin'. Maybe it was time to just pick up and get along, leave Serenity, he thought. He weren't fond of makin' ties with folk that weren't family and this little group he now rode with were always makin' with the guilt to make a man feel like he oughta care a little more. Well, that ain't me, he groused to himself. Now here he was, makin' like he cared. He finally caught sight of those damned Tams as they disappeared through a walkway. It was enough to make him pull out his gun and shoot the both of 'em and put 'em out of his misery.

The stupid girl had run off, her even stupider brother following her through a gorram alley of all places. Complaining under his breath, Jayne followed. The mercenary stopped short as he spotted them at a local event, a wedding or somthin', and there she was, fancy as you please, dancin' like she hadn't a care in the world and her hoe-tze duh pee-goo of a brother watchin', a stupid grin on his face with no idea of the danger these small moons held.

It weren't no uncommon thing for these backwoods folk to just take whatever they might want, includin' a young girl to widen the gene pool. Yup, he thought as he looked around, a few too many folk with their eyes a might too close together for his likin'. Gorramit! Jayne swore again, he was gettin' pretty fed up with babysittin' the doc and his feng le sister.

Jayne took a deep breath and headed towards Simon and River, who it seemed took that small amount of time to disappear from his sight. He turned trying to spot the girl again but instead saw the doc, two men behind him, throwing a hood over his head. Oh, this jus' got better 'n better.

"Wang bao dahn!" Jayne was just about to reach for his side arm when he felt a gun at his side. He looked over to see one of them back-water locals pushing a gun into his kidney while a second one held onto to River's arm.

"Found you." The feng le girl smiled up at him and shrugged as her eyes shifted down to her hands. Jayne followed her direction and notice she had moved the ring she wore on her right hand to her left. Picking up on her meaning, Jayne rolled his eyes and did the same as inconspicuously as possible. Didn't want to have to fight some rim-born cousin who decided to take her as his 2nd wife or somethin'.

"Looks like we have ourselves a couple a more guests to take home. The Patron's gonna be right pleased. A doc, the big man for labor and this one," he ran his hand over River's cheek, "she's just right for child-bearin'." He grinned.

Jayne grabbed for River and pulled her behind him. "Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro! Get your paws off m'wife!"

The man backed down. "Your wife? Sorry, didn't know, she's so young and...anyway, makes no never mind, we can use a married couple as well as not. Let's get goin' or your little lady here is gonna be widow. Now, put your hands behind your back."

Jayne debated on fighting the smaller man now or later, but with both River and Simon to deal with, he decided to bide his time. Mal better be giving him a bigger cut of the profits this time out.

River smiled up at him again. "Don't worry husband, all will be well." She held onto his arm and let the others lead them to her brother.

"You don't understand, my sister…" Simon was struggling to get away from his captures, using his chin to try and remove the hood.

"Your mei mei's right here doc." Jayne's voice held little affection for his 'brother-in-law'.

"Jayne? Jayne? Is that you?" He twisted his head in the direction on the mercenary's voice.

"Yeah, who else? Now, just calm down and maybe we'll be live through this, no thanks to you." Jayne sniped.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Simon rankled.

"Okay now, you and your brother-in-law can get to the family feudin' once we get to the settlement. Right now, just keep your mouths shut!" The one holding onto Simon gave him a hard shove, pushing him to the ground. River ran towards her brother and knelt next to him.

"Brother-in-law?" Simon asked in confusion. "Wuh de tyen, ah."

"Oh Simon, no need to speak. Please. The way will be revealed." She helped him stand and removed his hood.

"Hey! What ya think ya doin'?" The younger one went to pull River away from her brother.

"Hey genius, a hurt doc ain't gonna do you much good. Can't doctor his self." Jayne eyed Simon to keep quit. "River, you come back over here and let your brother lead the way."

She looked over her shoulder at Jayne and nodded. "Husband needs me by his side, he might fall and they wouldn't pick him up."

Simon shook his head and looked from River to Jayne, purposeful stares meeting him. "This must be what if feels like to go mad."

"Yeah, maybe so doc. Just shut it and let's see where these here hospitable folk aim to take us." Jayne's steel-eyed gaze silenced Simon.

There was movement just above the tree line and all heads turned, just in time to see Serenity lift up, readying to break atmo. "That don't look good." Jayne whispered.

"Don't be troubled husband, the preacher needs a doctor but we have the only one." She smiled, a serene look on her face.

Jayne rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Whatever you say crazy." Damn, Book went and got his self shot, shoulda been Mal, at least they would've expected that, he thought.

The trek to the village took the better part of the day. River traipsing along, Jayne grousing at her to be careful and Simon's agitation and confusing growing with each step. As the group entered the settlement dusk was beginning to settle, but it didn't make the falling down shacks look any less sad. Townsfolk began to gather causing River to sink closer into Jayne's side, her hands worming their way around his waist as she hid her face in his shirt.

"It's okay little girl, they ain't gonna hurt you or Simon none. They's just country folk. Jus' don't go feng le on us, 'kay?" His voice soft, inwardly praying she didn't go ape shit.

The one called Stark spoke to the congregating villagers. "Look at what we got! It's a doctor! Got ourselves a doctor! A real doctor."

"And whose them others?" One of the women asked.

"The doc's sis and her husband. They was all t'gether so brought 'em all." Stark shrugged.

"Real shame, she's a pretty one. Woulda been real nice for m'boy Seth." The woman shook her head. "And he's a shwai one, he'd have his pick of our girls, alright." She smiled a gapped tooth grin.

River pulled away from Jayne and walked over to the older woman with a resolute stride neither Simon or Jayne expected.

"He's mine. You can look all you want, but if any of you," she turned to the assembled crowd, "try to touch I'll make you regret the day you were conceived." She went back to Jayne, who cocked his eyebrows at Simon and gave a lecherous grin.

"That's m'girl." He said with a bit of mock-pride.

"Alright then little girlie, no one's gonna try to take what's yourn, just talkin' is all." The older woman soothed.

"Enough already. Erin, you take the girl and her husband to the smithy's cottage. Make sure they have everything they need." Stark turned to the doctor. "I'll take the doc."

"Wait, my sister…" Simon was beginning to panic.

"I can take care of my wife doc. You just take care of what needs takin' care of 'fore they decide we ain't worth keepin'. Dong ma?" Jayne looked hard at Simon. Please you worthless piece of go se, know what I'm sayin', Jayne prayed.

"Yes, fine, of course. Just, we don't have her medication and…" Simon attempted to calm his voice.

"Oh Simon, she'll be fine with her zhang fu." She kissed her brother's cheek. "Don't worry." River turned and went to Jayne, looking at one of the men that brought them into town. "We've arrived at your destination, do you think you could untie his hands?"

He stared down at the young woman, his imagination running a little wild at her smooth pale skin. "What? Huh?" He turned to Stark.

"Untie him Caleb. And keep your eyes off the girl. The husband looks big enough and strong enough to pull 'em from your sockets." Stark turned back to the doctor. "This way."

Simon kept his eyes on his sister as long as he could, a warning glare from Jayne making him finally turn away. Stark led the young man to a small building, once inside Simon waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

The other man shifted uncomfortably. "Don't figure it's near as fancy as what you're used to, but it's all we got."

Simon looked around at the people in the room, all thin, all haggard. "Is this my prison?"

Stark shook his head, a bit confused. "T'aint a prison, this here's our sick house."

* * *

Translations:

hoe-tze duh pee-goo: monkey's ass crack

feng le: crazy

Wang bao dahn!: dirty bastards sons of bitches

Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro: Stupid inbred pile of flesh

Mei mei: little sister

Wuh de tyen ah: Dear God in heaven

Shwai: handsome


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

Conversations between Simon and Doralee taken from 'Safe'

* * *

Erin led Jayne and River to a small cottage after first stopping at the store house to get sheets, blankets, towels and any other things she felt the couple might need. 

"I know you think we're savages, but all we're tryin' to do is survive. It's a hard life and we don't get no help from no one save ourselves." The older woman opened the door to the small building. There was a main room with a small bench in front of the fireplace, a large rug in front of that. The kitchen area held a table with 4 mismatched chairs and a small stove that Erin went to and began to stoke. River opened the only door off the main room to discover a bed and small chest of drawers.

"This place belonged to our smithy, but he and his wife, well they decided to try and leave." She busied herself with the stove, not looking up at Jayne's curious expression.

"Tried to leave, huh?" He put some kindling and a few logs in the fireplace and started a fire.

"Yes, well…they, we don't know what happened to them, not really." Erin stood up and turned to face the couple. He was quite a bit older than the girl, she noticed, not that that was unusual. The girl clung to his side and he patted her arm awkwardly trying to comfort her. Erin smiled to herself, not married long she could see. But he was a very virile, handsome man, and she was a sweet young thing. Could do a lot worse, particularly from these parts. Not that they were from these parts, that was clear. He was a rough one alright, but she looked core for sure, Erin thought.

"Bes' try'n fit in, do what's asked of ya and don't cause a ruckus. We was, well some of us anyways, we was all part of a different life. But we became a part of this one, got accustomed to it. You will too. Not a bad life really, kinda hard, but not bad." She retrieved the sheets and blankets from the bench and handed them to River. "Here girl, you get the bed ready for your man and I'll fetch you all some dinner. Tomorrow you'll eat in the common house."

"Umm, excuse me. Where would the bathroom be?" River asked in a small voice.

Erin laughed. "Oh sweetheart, that would be the small room out back. You really ain't from this moon, are ya? Not that I thought you were, but…" She looked at Jayne. "I'm sure you know where the loo would be, so I'm thinkin' you bes' be showin' her how it's done." She left with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

"Doralee, we got a doctor for you." Stark walked up to a small, young woman. 

"Praise the Lord!" The woman came up to Simon and took his hands in hers.

"Doralee here, she'll show you what's what." With that, Simon's jailor left.

"What's your name?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

Looking around the room at the assembled people. "Name? Oh, my name's Simon. Tell me, has there been an illness here?"

Doralee looked around, as well. "Nothing special. Just, people get sick. Or injured. Mostly people heal on their own, but sometimes..."

"Sometimes you need a doctor." Simon sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Bring me light and any supplies you might have."

She nodded and went to fetch what she could. She returned with a hurricane lamp and a small wicker box filled with the few, meager medical supplies the township had.

Simon began his examination of the people waiting for medical attention. He bandaged a few limbs, applied some sparse anti-biotic cream. "This all seems pretty minor. There's  
no epidemic? Nothing more serious? I was brought here just to tend to these people?"

Doralee shrugged. "They need tendin', don't they? Last year, the place needed builders. Got two men. Five years ago, they decided they needed a teacher."

Simon was incredulous. "So they... went and took one?"

"They went and took me." She replied simply.

Simon looked up from his work. "You're... are you a prisoner here too?"

"I just live here now. Teach the children their sums, their Bible lessons, how to live the Lord's way. Don't choose to leave." She shrugged.

"And you think they'd let you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Never thought to try. They needed a teacher. That's what I do. Teach."

* * *

River washed her underwear in a bowl Jayne had filled for her and hung them near the fire on a line Jayne had hung up for her as well. "That was disgusting." She giggled referring to the outhouse. 

"What's so funny?" Jayne asked over his shoulder.

"My parents would be demoralized if they ever saw their daughter using an out-house. Poor Simon, he will be very disturbed at the lack of indoor plumbing." She burst into another fit of giggles.

Jayne had to smile. "Yeah, love to have a capture of the look on his face when he needs to use the head." He looked over at River. "So, how d'cha figure to have us put the rings on?" He looked down at his hand.

She shrugged. "The younger one, he…his thoughts of me…he thought he might be able to use the girl before he turned her over to the patron to be bartered for. I did not wish to be used as such or bartered for."

"Quick thinkin' girl." Jayne inwardly shuddered. He knew what these kind of townsfolk were like. Luckily his moon, though as far from the core as any, was civilized. No one got kidnapped to fill a need in another hamlet and no person was ever traded. "We gotta just hold out until Mal comes for us. Damn sure his plan went as south as it could've. But I know he won't leave his own on this po-dunk moon."

"Yes, it was necessary to leave. And the Shepard will be fine, it just may take a little longer than hoped for." She went to sit next to Jayne. "I am feeling very tired zhang fu." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Jayne jumped up. "Girl, don't you be gettin' no ideas now."

She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. "We must continue to live the pretense. If anyone should enter," she pointed at the door revealing the lack of locks, "and if you are sleeping in here the girl will be given away to the highest bidder. She has no desire to an appendage to a back water cousin."

Jayne ran his hand over his face. "Okay, okay. Your right." She gave him a look that told him 'of course'. "Hey, don't give me that look." He went to the bedroom door and looked in. River had already made up the bed, seemed big enough. "So, you take one side and I'll take the other."

"Which side?"

"I'll take the side by the door, you take t'other. Get to bed girl. I'll be in soon enough."

River stood up on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jayne."

"Don't be thankin' me yet girl. 'Sides, Mal'd space me if I let anything really bad happen to you or that pee-goo brother a yourn."

"Don't be mean to Simon, he is your brother-in-law after all." She laughed and headed for the bedroom. "Don't be too long, it's cold."

Jayne groaned as the girl floated to the room in the thin nightgown Erin had given her. He'd never really looked at the girl like that, well maybe when she came outta that cryo box, but being this close to her, and with her panties hangin' over the fire, well, he was just a man. And not a very good one at that.

* * *

Once Simon had completed all the tasks he could Doralee led him to a small cabin that adjoined the sick room. He looked around, clean and utilitarian. His thoughts turned to his sister. "Where is my sister and her…her husband?"

Doralee looked up from making his bed. "Oh, they were given the smithy's old cabin. 'Cause you're the doc, they'll be given special privileges, don't worry on them." She lit the fire and turned back to the doctor. "I'll be showing you where the outhouse is now."

"Out-house?"

* * *

Jayne slipped into the bedroom hoping the girl was asleep. He removed his pants and laid them over the only chair in the room and did the same with his shirt. He had washed his underwear as River had done, and hung them to dry. Luckily Erin had given him a pair of sleep pants and he quickly tugged them on, tying the drawstring tight on his hips. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed and swung over, his body on top to the sheets.

"It's cold and he will become ill. Get under all the covers and share his bodily warmth with the girl please." River pushed herself up on one elbow and looked at the big man.

"Thought you were asleep." Hoped anyway, he thought to him self.

"No, waiting for husband to come to bed. Besides, I'm very cold." She smiled up at him. "Please?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lie down then and we'll get some shut eye. Now, don't you go tellin' that brother of yours, he's like to have Mal plant a bullet in my brain." Jayne raised his hips and slid under the covers allowing River to scoot close to him. "Wuo duh ma! Girl, you're near froze!" Jayne turned River in his arms, her back up against his chest, as he wrapped his arms and legs around her shivering body, cocooning her is his warmth.

River dug deeper into his embrace, attempting to draw in as much of his heat as possible. "You body temperature is very much appreciated by the girl. Thank you Jayne." She closed her eyes and smiled into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut it and try and get some sleep." Jayne almost groaned at the feel of her body as she ground closer to him. He felt a sheen of sweat on his upper lip as he fought to contain his body's reaction to the girl. Gorram feng le girl.

* * *

Translations:

zhang fu: husband

pee-goo: butt-hole

Wuo duh ma: Mother of Jesus


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

* * *

"Husband?" River's voice was whispering softly into his ear. "Jayne?" She was insistent.

"Mmmmm…" Jayne pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on her back side, lightly squeezing. "Oh baby….mmmm." He nuzzled the female neck, taking in its sweet smell. In the back of his mind he realized this wasn't the scent of the whores he usually visited, too clean. But the soft warmth invaded his senses and he was having a difficult time recognizing just where he was.

River giggled as his tongue traced a line to her ear. "Jayne, wake up. People are waiting for our presence." She ran a hand over his cheek.

Jayne's eyes flew open as he remembered just where he was and with who. "Lao tyen yeh!" He pushed away from River, his eyes wide open and panicked. "I didn't…I mean…merciful Buddha!" Jayne fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Do not worry zhang fu, in the early hours of the morning the sexual drive is increased in many males, females as well." She smiled up at him.

"You don't be talkin' 'bout no sexual drives, you hear me?" Jayne got up from bed and followed River's gaze down to his tented sleep pants. "And you don't be lookin' at me that way either. Dong ma?" He quickly turned and went into the main room to retrieve his underwear.

River shrugged and rose as well. The floor was cold but she was still warm from sharing the bed with Jayne. She smiled and took a deep breath. This was an adventure she was anticipating.

"Jayne, the woman called Erin will be coming soon to take us to the common room for breakfast." She called out to her 'husband'. River smiled at her thoughts.

Jayne poked his head in the door. "Yeah, well I brought some water in, go ahead and wash first, I'll use it after you." River nodded at him. She thought for a moment on the life style of this village. A bowl of water to wash in, a hole in the ground with four walls to evacuate bodily wastes, all needs were met simply. So different from her core upbringing, but much preferable to her life with the Alliance. She shivered. Her thoughts then shifted to the mercenary, he came from a rim moon as well, but his people were not as savage, even though he could be. But he adapted, he knew what these people were and accepted. She could also see that Jayne wouldn't hesitate to kill any one of them if he or his 'charges' were threatened. This surprised her, he was a self-centered man. His first thoughts were of his needs, but when the captain gave him an order, 'watch 'em, take care of 'em, or else', that became his priority. Even if he did complain and grouse about it. He was protective of his Serenity family, of this she was sure. The big man would never admit it, but even in his most selfish mode, he would consider them. She and Simon were not a part of that family yet, but still he followed Mal's orders. He was a contradiction, much more complicated than anyone would ever give him credit for. She shook herself out of her stupor and grabbed the clothes Erin had left for her.

* * *

Simon woke early and lay in the bed provided for him. How had this happened? He wasn't just thinking of this latest episode in the saga of the Tam siblings either. How had the universe allow his sweet sister to be swept up in the diabolical mechanism of the Alliance? The Alliance, the foundation of civility that he grew up on. His whole point of reference had been shattered. And that had been ground to dust by his parents refusal to recognize what had happened to River.

He took a deep breathe and swung his legs out of bed. Jayne, now he was a puzzlement. The ape gone wrong was their protector. The man who would just as soon shoot them in their sleep for a few credits was attempting to keep them safe until Serenity could return and rescue them. He had to ask himself again, how had this happened? A knock at the door shook him out of his reverie.

"Doctor?" Doralee knocked again. "Doctor? Time to be rising, we'll be breaking the fast in short order. I'll be next door in the sick room, come and get me and I'll take you to the common room, you'll be able to see your family there."

"Yes Doralee, just give me a few minutes and I'll be over." Simon jumped out of bed, anxious to see River.

* * *

All eyes were on the newest arrivals as they took a small table for themselves. Jayne's plate was piled with fresh scrambled eggs and several pieces of bread as he sat next to River.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Do you think you could've fit anymore on your plate? These are poor people and you're eating most of their resources."

Jayne stopped half way to shoveling food into his mouth to respond. "Hey, if these hwoon dahns are gonna kidnap me the least they can do is feed me. I'm a big guy and I eat a lot. It's not like they're gonna let me just sit around with tea and crumpets. I'll be expected to work, and the kinda work they're gonna be expectin' ain't doctorin'. Dong ma?" He filled his mouth and chewed, keeping an eye on the rest of the room.

"I suppose your right." Simon agreed. If a laborer was needed, they went out and got one. And with Jayne's size and strength, he'd be doing some hard labor if it was called for. "What about River? What will they expect from her?"

Jayne shrugged and swallowed. "Well, with her bein' your sister and my wife, prob'ly stuff in the kitchen. Easy stuff. Don't worry." He looked deeply at River and spoke quietly. "Just keep your mouth shut, dong ma? Don't you go readin' people. These folks are back water and superstitious as hell. You go spookin' 'em their likely to string ya up." Jayne turned to face her and took her shoulders to face him. "You understand me girl?"

"Yes, she does. She is not an idiot. I will do my best. But…sometimes…I can't help it…" Her voice faltered as she looked into Jayne's eyes.

"You just gotta help it!" He turned back to his meal and spoke to Simon without looking up. "You tell her doc, she starts her spooky shit and there ain't a whole lot I can do to help her." He finally looked up from his plate. "Dong ma?"

Simon blinked several times, unaccustomed to Jayne's attempt at advice and concern. "Why are you doing this Jayne? You don't even like us."

The big man shrugged. "It's my job. Mal told me to look out for you, 'course didn't plan on the two of you genius core folk bein' so gorram stupid as to get snatched. Just doin' my job doc. Mal'll be here before long and if one of you gets dead he's gonna be pist." Jayne stood up and put his hand out for River. "She's gotta come with me for now, I'll see if'n they'll let her come stay with you. First I gotta see what in the gorram hell they got planned for me." He looked over River's head at Simon. "You're gonna owe me when this is over doc."

"Yes, I suppose I already do Jayne." Simon stared after the retreating figures, River turned and quickly ran up to her brother, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Simon, all things happen for a reason." She laughed and ran back to Jayne.

* * *

River sat in front of the fire, running a comb through her wet hair as Jayne watched her. The past two weeks had fallen into a pattern. They woke up in bed together, Jayne fighting his baser instincts and trying to keep his privates from River's curious eyes. After washing and getting dressed, they headed out to breakfast with Simon. River would follow Simon to the sick room while Jayne headed out with the work crew. He was used to hard labor so he could handle it, they would fall trees and bring wood back to the village. Some would be chopped and stored for household use, the larger logs would be stored for the odd building. His thoughts returned to his first day out.

_Stark and Jayne were in the process of splitting a large log when he looked up at Jayne. "Soon we'll be headin' up to harvest. We got ourselves a few acres of land, nothing too fancy, but we got some 'taters, beans, carrots. A few fruit trees too. Not a bad life, not really." He handed a water jug over to Jayne._

_Jayne stopped in his task and took it. "Yeah, whatever ya say. But it would be kinda nice to have a choice." He handed the jug back._

"_Yeah, well." Stark looked at the ground. "You wouldn't a chose it and sometimes a body does what has to be done. Dong ma?"_

"_Hey, if it helps you sleep at night..." The big man shrugged._

"_Just so you know, we'll always have your wife and her brother in the village. If you start any trouble, we'll do what we have to do to keep the doctor." Stark said in a strained voice._

"_Well, that just makes me feel all kindsa welcome. But don't you worry, I won't do nothing to get my wife or her brother in any kinda danger. You just keep that boy away from her." Jayne turned and returned to the log he was taking apart._

River turned up from the fire to look at Jayne, feeling his thoughts. "The boy has left this girl alone, his thoughts betray him, but he takes no action." She came to sit in front of him and handed him her comb. He took and began to comb out the tangles.

"Girl, I told you to stay outta my head. It's gorram creepafyin'." Jayne held onto her hair as he attacked a knot. "How do you get this so tangled anyway?"

She just smiled and shrugged. "Don't know, just happens. Will you take me to the river to bathe tomorrow? It's very difficult to get clean with just a few pitchers of water." Jayne had taken her to bathe once a week and it had only been a few days

"We jus' went, maybe you…" He hesitated as he saw the disappointment in her face and he acquiesced. "Can't go 'til I get back from that damn mountain and the water's sure to be cold." He hesitated.

"Please? I don't mind, I need to bathe." River begged.

"Yeah, okay, just be ready when I get back." Jayne finally finished untangling her hair and put it in a braid at the back of her neck. "Done. Now get to bed, I'll be in soon enough."

River smiled and turned to face Jayne. "Thank you Jayne. Time for repayment." Before Jayne could reply, River had bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, lingering for just a moment to savor his taste. She sighed and went into the bedroom.

Taking a deep, controlling breath, the big merc shook his head. It was getting harder to not respond to the girl. The more time they spent together the harder it was not to see her as a woman, a young woman, but still a woman. She was beautiful, warm and as she came more to her senses, not to difficult to be around.

Jayne rolled his eyes. Mal, he thought, you 'bes be getting' your ass down here soon or I ain't gonna be responsible for what happens to the crazy girl.

* * *

River clapped her hands together and began to disrobe.

"Hey there moon brain, what the gorram hell ya think your doin'?" Jayne wasn't in the mood to spend another sleepless night with dreams of a naked River. Over two weeks of sharin' a bed with a girl he had always thought of as mainly feng le and his thoughts were strayin' to her womanly curves. Their diet consisted of plenty of fresh foods and the girl had put on a few needed pounds, and those pounds settled in all the right places. And he didn't ever think of her in that way. So, okay, when she came out of that box all naked, well his John Thomas stood at attention, he was only human after all. But this sleepin' with the girl, she was soft and smelled good, even when she only took a spit bath, it was tryin' him something awful.

She turned to him. "She has to take her clothes off to clean herself silly." River turned back around and tossed the rest of her clothes aside and jumped in. But not before Jayne got an eyeful of her firm behind. River let out a shriek, causing Jayne to make a mad dash to the river's edge.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, beginning to remove his boots.

"Cold…really cold." She looked up at him. "Please hand me the soap."

Jayne nodded and passed it down to her. "Okay, you be quick, don't want you catchin' a cold and keepin' me up all night snorin'. I'm gonna head on down stream a piece and have myself a bath as well." He turned to leave as River called out to him.

"Jayne, no. Bathe here, with me. I don't know if anyone else might come, I'd be very embarrassed to be seen unclothed by any of the villagers." She cocked her head to one side. "Please?"

He groaned inwardly, she had no idea how painful this all was to him. Luckily the water was colder 'n a witch's tit. "Yeah, alright. You just turn your head now." He took off his clothes and gingerly entered the water. It was cold, but not as cold as he thought. Jayne turned to find River close in front of him. "Little girl, you just back up a bit here."

"Silly, turn around and I'll soap your back up. Feels good." He complied because he was afraid she'd start to soap up his front and he knew his control couldn't handle it. She lathered the soap in her hands and began to make circles on his shoulder and back. She inwardly moaned, she loved to look at his body, so muscular, so firm. It made her stomach feel fluttery. The chance to touch him was something she couldn't pass up. "Feel good?" She asked huskily.

"Ummm, right good." Jayne closed his eyes and let River massage the tension from his shoulders. Her hands had moved down to his waist as she continued her circular motions. Jayne moaned as her hands began to move lower. "You bes' be stoppin' right there if you know what's good for ya." Jayne turned and held her hands in his and took the soap. He took a few steps back, finished soapin' up his body and hair and dunked himself to rinse. He shakily handed the soap back to her. "Finish up and come on out, I'll have a towel ready for ya'." Jayne waded to the river's edge and dried off, his thoughts a riot of emotions as he dressed.

"Don't worry so much my Jayne. It was bound to happen eventually." River took the towel from his hand and began to dry herself with it.

"What was bound to happen?" He took the towel trying to avert his eyes and handed her a dry one.

"Thank you." She smiled. "We were bound to happen. It may have transpired a bit sooner than anticipated, but this isn't a negative occurrence." River walked from him and dressed in her clean clothes. Picking up her and Jayne's discarded things, she went to the river's edge and washed them.

Jayne took in the girl as she did the simplest domestic chore and made it look like a ballet or somethin'. How did she do that, he thought. We were bound to happen? Since when? He hated the Tams. "What the gorram hell you talkin' 'bout girl? If I were to ever touch you I'd have a date with the airlock faster'n you could go ape shit on us."

"Oh Jayne." She stood with her wet, clean bundle. "I know things, some things are a little more clear." River shrugged. "We are destined to be. Maybe you aren't ready for it yet, but you will be." She started the walk back to the smithy's cabin with Jayne trailing close behind, a confused frown on his face

* * *

River came out of the bedroom and knelt before the fire handing Jayne her hairbrush. "Please?"

He took the brush she held out to him and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her cheek against his thigh as he brushed her hair. Jayne ground his teeth and sucked in a deep breath. She smelled so damn good. How could anyone smell that good usin' plain old home made soap? She gave a deep sigh as she snuggled closer to him.

"Girl, you bes' stop playin' this here game with me. How old are ya anyway?" He stopped mid-stroke to ask.

"Ummm, 18 in a couple of weeks. Actually, one week and 5 days." She replied lazily. "Please continue the grooming, it relaxes her."

"How come you talk jus' fine sometimes and others it's like you're talkin' about yourself, like you're another person?" He was distracted.

He felt her shrug. "Not really sure. Sometimes the brain misfires and the words tumble. But I feel much more stable being here with you." She yawned as Jayne finished braiding her hair. "And I'm not playin'. It's real, you just aren't ready yet. But I can wait." She stood and held out her hand. "Bedtime."

"You go on, I'm thinkin' I should just sleep out here…"

"No!" She cut him off. "We are supposed to be married and I already told you that boy, Caleb, he wants me. If you give him any kind of excuse…" Her lip quivered.

"River, don't cry. Alright, bed. To sleep." He hated this. If he wanted to sex up a girl he just did it. And she seemed to be wantin' it. But that little girl look on her face just made him feel like a dirty old man. Damn it all anyway!

She dug herself into his arms and smiled. Yes, she would always get her way with him, once she won him over. "You are not an old man Jayne. You are a shwai one, Erin said so."

"I'm an old man compared to you sweetheart." He sighed.

River pulled away and looked up into his eyes. She loved the blue color, like the blue of earth that was. "You are perfect Jayne, just the right age for you." She took his hand and led him to bed and he let her.

* * *

Jayne was finishing up his breakfast when Simon sat next to him. Without really looking at him, he spoke to the doc. "It's her birthday in a few days, ya know?"

Simon furrowed his brow. "Why yes, it is. I almost forgot. How did you know?"

"She told me, how else? Anyway, spoke to Erin and she said she'd bake us a little cake, we can have it in the cabin. Said we could take dinner in there for a special occasion. Okay with you?"

More than a little confused by the mercenary's thoughtfulness, Simon finally spoke. "Umm, yes, that will be fine." He shook his head and continued. "I'm not comfortable with this Jayne."

Jayne rolled his eyes. "Comfortable with what? A little birthday cake for your sis?"

"No, I'm fine with that. And thank you. It's you and my sister, living together in that shack." He whispered.

Taking a deep breathe, Jayne turned towards the young doctor. "Well, I ain't exactly jumpin' for joy that I got snatched and have to pretend to be her husband, but you don't hear me bitchin' now do you?" He whispered back.

Simon looked over at his sister, who was helping Erin clear off tables. "No, I suppose not. I know I should be grateful to you, and I am, really Jayne. I'm just…I, we need to get out of here. Where's Serenity? Are they coming back for us? Have we been abandoned?" Simon's voice was tense.

Jayne exhaled, glad talk of River was over. "No, they'll be back soon as they can. And once they get planet side, they gotta find us. This ain't a big moon, but there's plenty 'a settlements." He moved in closer to Simon. "I got me an idea, gonna need your help though…"

* * *

River looked over at her brother and Jayne, heads close together as they discussed escape plans.

"River honey, how's about you take this stack 'a dishes out to the tub? It'll give your old man and your brother a chance to make up and come to terms. Brothers-in-law don't usually get along, so let's give 'em some room." Erin handed the young girl the pile and inwardly smiled, she thought the big man was the sweetest thing, arrangin' a little party for his young wife. What a lucky young girl she was.

"Yes, Erin, an excellent and perceptive proposal." She smiled at the older woman and made her way out the back of the building. Caleb and a few of his friends were hanging out back as well. When he saw River with her arms full, he ran over to relieve her of her load.

"Here miss, I can take those for you." River hesitated, but let him take the dishes from her hands.

"Thank you." She was still uncomfortable around the boy, his thoughts never strayed far from imagining her naked. River backed off, but was stopped by another of the young men.

"You don't have to be runnin' back in so quick little lady. I'm thinkin' you could take a little break out here with us." He winked over at Caleb, who gave a leer at River's back.

"Erin needs my help with the clearing of the soiled cutlery, thank you anyway." River tried to walk around, but was thwarted by yet another member of the group.

"Erin's been handlin' all that jus' fine 'fore you got here, 'spect she can do it again." This boy was a bit bolder and took a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Purdy color."

"Yeah, purdy color and it's mine." Jayne growled from the back door. "Unless you want your hand pulled outta your wrist and shoved down your throat, you 'bes be takin' it offa m'wife." He walked up next to River and pulled her behind him.

One of the boys began to protest, but Jayne cut him off. "You got somethin' to say boy? 'Cause iffn' you do, you 'bes be prepared to back it up." His voice was very quiet, almost calm, but the glint in his eyes was colder than anything any of the young men had ever seen.

"No, nothin'. Just bein' sociable is all." Caleb answered for all of them.

"No need to be sociable to my wife. We clear?" Jayne came to within an inch of the boy's face.

Caleb stuttered. "Yeah…umm…clear."

"Fine, touch what's mine and you die." Jayne took River's hand and led her back into the common room, River looking up at her 'husband' as if he hung the moon.

* * *

Translations:

Lao tyen yeh: Oh my God

zhang fu: husband

hwoon dahns: bastards

feng le: crazy


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

* * *

River moved about the sick room, attempting to help Simon, but only succeeding in being bored. "There really aren't that many ill people here Simon. I speculate as to why they felt the need to abduct a doctor." She was looking through the meager supplies. "Seems it would've been more logical to appropriate medical supplies if the law was to be broken."

Simon smiled as his sister's analysis of the situation. "Yes, it would seem so." He looked over at Doralee and felt this was as good a time as any to put Jayne's and his plan into action. "But I have noticed a few of the children haven't been as healthy as they should be. They have no immunizations and I just hope we aren't going to see an appearance of pertussis."

Simon had actually been stunned that Jayne had come up with the idea to fake an epidemic. 'Nobody wants their kids to die, so if we say they could…" The big man shrugged and left the rest up to him, and this was the best he could do on such short notice.

"Hmm, have you noticed the symptoms? Nasal drainage, unusually active tear ducts?" River was intrigued. She had never seen a case of 'whooping cough' as it was commonly referred to.

"To early to tell, but I wish we had a way to immunize these children. Jayne did say he saw a medical supply station in town." He turned from River, who was eyeing him with suspicion.

"Really?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

"So, Jayne says we're having dinner in your cabin tonight?" Simon quickly changed the subject.

River noticed the alteration in conversation, but allowed it. "Yes, for my birthday."

Simon smiled as he leaned over and kissed his sister's cheek. "I can't believe my little mei mei is going to be 18. I wish…"

"I know Simon, please don't be sad. You have always done your best for me. This," she waved her arm about the room, "this is not your fault. She would never blame you for anything. You gave up your future for her." She leaned against her brother's shoulder. "Someday she will make up it to you."

"Oh River, never think…I wouldn't change a thing, except that I would never, ever let you go away."

She smiled up at him. "She…I appreciate you so Simon. But even if you would never have let me go, mother and father…"

Simon stood back to look at this sister. "Don't think of them, they are…they never meant…"

"It's alright Simon, you make up for so many of the ills in my world. You and Serenity…Jayne." She blushed slightly.

Simon pretended not to notice, so he changed the subject again. "You seem to be doing much better River, even without your meds. I was very worried." He hugged her. "Maybe you're turning a corner, maybe…" He wasn't sure what else to say, he was just so relieved she hadn't had one of her fits since they'd arrived. In the back of his mind he had to wonder if it had anything to do with Jayne, but quickly dismissed it. He hated the thought that that man was able to do for his sister with his mere presence what he was unable to do with all his education and love.

"Oh Simon, fahng-sheen (don't worry), just accept." She kissed him before leaving the sick room. "Come over when you're done, we'll be ready." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

River smiled up at the two men in her life and blew out the one candle on the cake. A real cake.

"Did you make a wish mei mei?" Simon asked his sister.

"Yes, I did." She looked up at Jayne, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what was it?" Simon was not completely unaware of the relationship shift between the mercenary and his sister, he just wasn't sure what it was, and to be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Simon! Can't tell. If I did my wish wouldn't come true and I'd be very disappointed."

"Okay, well...I do have a gift for you, but it's on the ship. So, we'll have to have another party when we get back so you can open it." He ruffled his sister's hair.

"Another party sure sounds good to me. Kaylee can make up a mighty fine cake with that protein mash." Jayne added as he cut the cake.

"I miss Kaylee." She turned to face the two men. "So, is Jayne leaving tomorrow to try and wave the captain?"

"How did you…" Simon didn't finish his question.

"Simon, I'm a reader remember?" River rolled her eyes and Jayne laughed our loud, warrenting a dirty look from Simon. She was sure cute, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to reach the cap tomorrow. Hopefully that damn Patron won't see though the plan." Jayne shoveled a big bite of cake into his mouth.

"It will work, I'm sure of it." River took another bite of her cake, as well. "We must save a piece of this for Erin, I'm sure she would enjoy the fruits of her labor." River cut a piece to set aside.

"That's very nice of you River." Simon looked softly at his baby sister. He was saddened by the fact that she had to celebrate her eighteenth birthday as a captive, pretending to be married to the ape man.

"It's all fine Simon. One can make a heaven of hell or a hell of heaven. It's all how one holds the situation." She lifted another spoonful of cake to her mouth and then licked the remnants off her lips, relishing the look Jayne had on his face as he watched.

Simon took a deep breathe. "Well, I suppose I should get going. I need to be up early to get the plan into action." He had an air of excitement. "Come over before breakfast, maybe we can get them to send you off tomorrow."

"Just make sure your convincin', you ain't the best liar around." Jayne said with his mouth full.

"Sorry we all can't be as accomplished as you are Jayne." Simon deadpanned.

"S'right, you have your points." Jayne waved his spoon at the doc.

"Yes, well. Good night mei mei, soon we'll be back on Serenity and life with get back to normal." Simon hesitated at his statement. "At least as normal as life can be on board Serenity."

"Yes, good night Simon." River stood up and kissed her brother's cheek.

Once her brother was gone, River cleared up the table and set the dishes in a small tub of water to soak. She turned to Jayne.

"Thank you for making my day special." She eyed him shyly.

"Ain't nothin'. Your eighteenth should be special, is all. We'll do it up right once we get back on board." He glanced up at the girl.

"Jayne?"

"Yeah?" He responded slowly.

"Why are you being like this?" She sat down next to him.

He shrugged. "Already done told both you and that brother of yours. It's my job. Dong ma?" He bit out.

River nodded. "Dong ma." She rose. "Time to get ready for bed, a big day tomorrow, plan to get us home comes into play."

Jayne watched as she headed for the bedroom and he inwardly groaned. He wanted the girl, wanted to sex her more 'n he ever wanted anything. He shook his head. Why was he bein' like this, he asked himself for the hundredth time? Why was he takin' care of the two of 'em? Why didn't he just head out a month ago and wait out Mal's return? Why was he brushin' River's gorram hair every night? I'm not a nice man, he told himself. Not a nice man, his brain screamed!

"Jayne?" River poked her head out of the bedroom door. "Come to bed, it's our last night."

He looked up at her and his breath caught in his chest. How did she become so gorram beautiful in just a month, he thought?

"Yeah, I'll be right in." He put his plate with the others to soak and took a deep breath. I can do this, just one more night then life will be back to normal. Just one more night.

* * *

-fahng-sheen: don't worry 

-the following chapter contains graphic sexual situations, please skip to chapter 6 - labeled 5b - if these sorts of situations offend you. Thanks!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: A hard M for graphic sexual content, after the first 2 paragraphs, please skip this chapter if it offends and go to chapter 5b, it won't affect the story line very much

* * *

Jayne had slid into bed with River, tension tight in his stomach. He weren't one for denyin' his self anything, especially a piece of trim from a willing woman. And he was sure River was willing. The only problem was she wasn't just a piece of trim. With that last thought, he turned away from the girl and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him away from his thoughts. 

With a deep sigh, River turned and spooned Jayne for warmth once he was asleep. She had to admit to her confusion. The mercenary wasn't one to reject his pleasures, yet she felt him fighting all his needs where she was concerned. She burned for him, but she realized he wasn't ready to give in to what they both wanted. River closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

* * *

She hadn't been asleep long when River was awoken by the most delicious sensations, she moaned as she felt his calloused hands on her stomach and she arched up, trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Jayne completely. This was her birthday wish and she wasn't going to do anything to interrupt it. He was on the edge of sleep, she felt it, but he was dreaming of her and his hands were doing what he was dreaming of. He moved in closer to her, hugging her nearer as he pushed the length of his hardness into her side. She bit her lip to silence her gasp. He was fully erect and shivered in anticipation.

Jayne was dreamin', he knew that, but he was damned if he was gonna let himself wake up 'til he finished sexin' the girl. He thought of her day and night, so if the only time he could have her was in his dreams, well then gorramit, he was gonna have her. Gods she was all kinds a soft and warm and shiny. His hands slid down below her stomach, she didn't have panties on, he had fantasies about that all the time too. His hand slid between her slick folds and he groaned deep in his chest. He pushed one finger in, then another. So tight. His mind was in a lust filled haze and he wasn't stoppin'. It was his dream after all, he rationalized deep in his mind.

"Mmmm, baby girl. So hot, so wet." He mumbled something else, but River couldn't cognize it, she was too over come with sensations. His fingers were large and at first she felt some discomfort, but she was soon drenched with passion.

"Yes, yes, please Jayne." She whispered. "Don't stop, please." She pushed deeper onto his hand. River reached between them and grasped his shaft, not caring if she woke him, the need to touch him was overwhelming. She ran her hand up and down the length of him, marveling in the smooth, silky hardness of her Jayne.

The mercenary moaned loudly and his eyes fluttered open. "Gods River." He pushed her onto her back and began to pump his fingers in and out of her, reveling in her mewls and moans, marveling at how wet she was for him.

"Jayne, Jayne, don't let go." She grabbed at his biceps as her walls convulsed around his fingers as she experienced her first orgasm with the mercenary. River's body relaxed and she allowed her legs to encircle Jayne's hips. Her hand came between them, leading him to her entrance. "Please Jayne, I've been waiting so long."

Jayne looked down into the girl's eyes, the moon light shining in through the window giving River a glow that made him think of them saints his ma used to talk about. He shook his head. "I can't, it ain't right…" He groaned as River arched up into him, forcing him into the entrance of her ready opening. Jayne rested his forehead on hers, swallowing deeply. "Are you sure girl?" His voice rough with pent up need.

"Yes, so ready Jayne. Please, she needs you. Been waiting, can't wait any longer. She'll implode with desire." Her voice was rough as well. "Need, Jayne, I need."

"Alright then girl, you're gonna get what you need plus a whole lot more." Jayne slowly pushed into River, she was tight, but he didn't hit any resistance, he sighed with relief. But he was still big and she was so tight "You okay?" He held onto her, waiting, allowing her to open, to adjust to his girth.

"Mmmm, Jayne is big, but feels…oh!" She her body involuntarily arched up into him. "Please, need you inside Jayne, please." A sheen of sweat began to appear on her face as she began her next ascent.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." Jayne pushed the rest of the way into her core, grimacing at the incredible tightness within. "Oh darlin', so tight, don't know how long I can last." His words came out in huffs as he attempted to reign himself in. With River moaning and squirming, Jayne knew he had to back off or risk coming in seconds. "Stop movin' for a minute girl. Give me a second." He took a deep breath and rolled over to his side, bringing her with him, still joined.

River looked up into his face and saw all his emotions. She wondered if she was in love with him. In the short time they had been together, had she fallen in love him? Or was it lust? It had to be more, of this she was sure, just not sure it was love, at least not yet. He cared for her, of that she was sure. Was it love? May not yet, but soon, very soon she was sure. For the both of them. She laid her cheek against his chest, loving the feel of the rough hair there, allowing his body to fill her, the slight pain subsiding being replaced with a fire that was beginning to rage. Humming, she ran her hands up and down his stomach, feeling his muscles contract.

"River girl, here, you take over." He rolled onto his back, allowing River to straddle him, giving her control.

"Mmmm, feels so good." She gasped. "I'm so filled with Jayne." River began to move slowly, small moans and gasps escaping her, any discomfort quickly moved onto pleasure, pushing Jayne further along. Her movements became surer, stronger. Up and down, forward and backward. "Jayne, Jayne, oh God, Jayne!"

He felt her walls clench and her body shiver with her climax. He quickly flipped her over on her back and took over. Before her orgasm was complete, she felt another one building. Bucking wildly, she wrapped one leg around Jayne's waist, the other over his bicep, pushing him deeper into her. So deep, he thought, I won't ever get out, I'll never leave. God, I can feel her soul. He almost laughed at his thoughts, I don't wax all poetical, ever, but this girl…he couldn't help himself, he leaned down to her face and took her lips in a slow, long kiss. Exploring her lips, her tongue, all of her sweetness.

River melted, his kisses were even more of an aphrodisiac than his hands, and so she mimicked his movements, teasing his tongue with hers, tasting every aspect of her mercenary. She pushed up farther into to him and was rewarded with a growl.

He was so far inside her he felt as if her were drowning, he'd never gone so deep in his life, the girl shook him to his very core. "Oh God River, gonna come, gonna come…fuck!" Jayne roared in his release, bringing River with him one more time. He collapsed, rolling to her side, not wanting to crush her. She turned and snuggled into him, letting her back merge along his chest, relishing the feel of him.

Jayne opened his eyes and ran his hand along River's side. "Mmmm, so good." She smile, her eyes still closed, and ground her backside into her lover, marveling at her ability to make him groan. He raised himself onto his knees, bring her up with him. River looked over her shoulder at him questioningly, then held her breath at the passion she saw in his eyes.

A low growl came out of his chest and he held her steady, his right hand on her shoulder, just below her neck. His left hand fastened to hip, his large calloused thumb rubbing the small of her back, keeping a steady rhythm as he thrust into her from behind.

River's moans increased in volume as his thrusts became deeper, harder. Her sounds only intensified his need for the girl. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her up closer, her back flush against his chest. Jayne's hand roughly cupped her breast while the hand at her waist dropped between her legs to delve into the moist sweetness, bringing her to an earth-shattering climax.

River dropped to her stomach, her bones feeling like jelly but completely satiated. "Mmmm, I think I saw that in one of Inara's books." She turned her head to gaze at the beautiful man next to her. "The picture did not do it justice."

"You ain't gonna be needin' no books sweetheart, I'll show you all you need to know." He gave her a heart stopping smile and ran his hand down her back as River nodded her acquiescence.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5b

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

* * *

Lying in bed with River in his arms, Jayne came to the realization that he had done something he'd never done before. He'd sexed a woman he cared about, she wasn't someone to just scratch that itch that struck so very often. In his youth he cared about the girls he sexed, but he was just a boy. But since he grown into a man, no woman ever touched that part reserved for family or friends.

"What did we do?" He asked no one, really. He just knew his life had changed forever with this coupling.

Catching her breath, River giggled. "We had incredible sexual intercourse."

He laid his forehead against hers and chuckled. "Yeah, that we did." And I am so humped, he thought.

River pushed off the mercenary and looked questioningly into his eyes. "You didn't ask?"

Jayne was puzzled. "Ask what?"

"If I'd ever had sexual intercourse before." She stated.

She felt Jayne shrug. "Didn't think 'bout it. Ain't none of my business anyway."

"So, it wouldn't bother you? If I weren't a virgin?" River asked.

Feeling very confused, Jayne shook his head. "Why should that matter? I sure as hell ain't. Actually, I'm just glad I didn't hurt you all that much."

River smiled up at her mercenary. "Oh." She scooted up and kissed Jayne on the nose. He was not like the boys she remembered from her youth. "Are we done?" Her brow furrowing with the question.

Jayne chuckled deeply. "No sweetheart, not for a very long time." He gave her a feral grin as he ran his hands over her body, knowing that he didn't just mean tonight.

* * *

Jayne and River entered the sick room together, hands inter-twined. Simon looked up and squinted at the couple, he noticed something was different, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Umm, hi." He was uncomfortable, but again, just couldn't figure out why and if he were honest with himself, he didn't want to know. Anyway, time to begin the plan. He looked over at Doralee then back to his sister and Jayne.

"Well, I'm afraid things are looking a bit grim." He cast his glance at two children that were in the sick beds.

"What is it doc?" Jayne asked. "Just a couple a sick kids, they get sick all the time."

"This isn't just a common ailment Jayne, as I told you, none of these children have been inoculated. I'm afraid it's pertussis and we just don't have the supplies we need. I'd hate to see these children start dying off."

Doralee had over heard most of the conversation and came over to the trio. "What's wrong with our children?" She asked, deep concern in her voice.

"Whooping cough, Doralee." River answered. "Virtually extinct on core planets, but with the lack of proper medical care, it can run rampant in a small village like this. Children are most susceptible, but adults who have not been immunized also run the risk of infection."

"Oh my dear lord. What we gonna do?" She turned to Simon. "You gotta do something doctor."

"There's only so much I can do without the proper drugs Doralee." He had sadness in his voice. Good job Simon, Jayne thought. "But I have an idea, as I said yesterday, Jayne knows where there are medical supplies in the town, perhaps…" He held his thoughts, allowing Doralee to pick up on it.

"Yes, yes. Jayne can go into town and get them for us." She turned to the big man. "You can, can't you?"

He shrugged. "I 'spose I could, but don't know if your folk here'll let me."

Doralee was nodding and moving about the room. "Well, of course they will. Someone will go with you, show you how to get back. But of course." She turned back to them. "I'll go to the Patron at once." She was out the door in an instant.

Simon turned to Jayne. "That went well. Do you think Serenity will be close to us yet?"

River smiled. "They're close, just not sure where to start." She leaned into Jayne. "Jayne will save us." He put his arm around the girl.

"Yeah, we'll be alright. Ifn' the girl here says their about, then once I wave 'em, we'll be here by tonight, I'm thinkin'." He took River by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Now, remember what I told you before? You stay clear and you stay quite. You stay here with Simon and wait for me. Dong ma?"

River rolled her eyes. "Yes Jayne, I understand. I'll be here with Simon. Don't think they'll let me go anywhere else until you get back anyway."

Simon was at the window when he saw Doralee returning with the Patron and another man. Turning to his sister and Jayne, he took a deep breathe. "Here they come, get ready."

* * *

"Listen girl." Jayne was strapping on the backpack that was provided for his trek into town. "You take mind of what I told you, dong ma? Be careful while I'm gone. And stay away from that hun dan, Caleb."

River pursed her lips up at him. "She knows, she knows. You've only told her seven times in the past 32 minutes. She will be the best she can." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she whispered into his chest. "Please hurry back, our newness will be missed and I'm fearful her Jayne-bear will have a change of heart and prefer I not occupy his bed. She, I function so much better with her, my Jayne." She rubbed her cheek against him.

Jayne looked uncomfortably up at Simon, who had one eyebrow cocked at him. "Yeah girl, be good and I'll be back right soon." He leaned down to her ear. "One night ain't enough, you got no worries on that. But I reckon your brother and Mal'll have more 'n a few words to say on you sharin' my bed."

She shrugged. "Can't stop the tides my Jayne."

"Alright, enough of the good byes. You'll be seein' your little woman tomorrow. Let's get goin' 'fore more of the children come down with the whoop." Strider strung his gun over one shoulder. "Know I don't need to tell you nothin', but if you try anything your girl'll pay for it."

"No need to threaten, know what I need to do." Jayne groused as he turned to go.

"Jayne, wait." River called out as she ran to him. She jumped up, his arms naturally opening to catch her. "Need to make you remember." She kissed him deeply, Jayne responding in kind and kissing her back with as much adore.

"Girl, you're gonna get me shot." He whispered against her lips.

River just raised and eyebrow and allowed herself to be set back on the ground. "Hurry back."

Jayne nodded, a little dazed by her public display. "Yeah, no worries." He looked over at Simon and gave a small shrug as he waved. The look said volumes. The mercenary was hooked. Simon knew he should be upset, outraged even, but he also knew his sister. At least the sister of his youth. Whatever River Tam wanted, River Tam got. And it appeared his sweet mei mei had set her young sights on an much older, world weary mercenary and got him. He shook his head, Jayne had no idea what he was in for should he decide to take his sister up on her plans.

River took her bother's arm. "Thought you would be much more emotionally disrupted by this." There was a puzzled look on her face. "Calculated the various outcomes dependant on the individuals involved and this was not one of them. How could my interpretations be so erroneous?"

Simon burst out laughing. "Oh mei mei, with all the twists and turns our lives have taken I'm not sure how I feel about this. I'm just relieved you made a calculated move that didn't involve any smoothers or emotional breakdowns. As for you and Jayne? Ask me again when we are back on Serenity and I have the crew to back me up." He turned with his sister and returned to the sick house to nurse the 'infected' children.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

Conversations between Simon and Doralee taken from 'Safe'

* * *

Jayne and Striker had been walking about four hours when the town came into view.

"Hey! How come it took us so gorram long to get to your settlement when you snatched us?" Jayne questioned his companion.

"Had to throw you off the way back. Too easy to make it to town ifn' you know it's just a short jog."

"Four hours ain't such a short jog. But at least we're here and I can make it back tonight." Jayne said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that little woman of yourn sure was sad to see you go. You newlyweds or somethin'?" Strider set down his gun to open his backpack. Jayne saw his opportunity and took it.

"Or somethin'." He thrust his elbow back, catching Strider in the nose with a powerful blow, sending him sprawling backwards, hitting a tree in the process. "That'll teach ya to go snatchin' folk that don't wanna be snatched." Jayne took the man's head in his strong hands, prepared to break his neck, but stopped, the girls' big, brown eyes comin' to mind. "Gorramit!" He shook his head and took out a length of rope and a scrap of fabric the other man had in his sack. Jayne tied him up tight and secured the cloth over his mouth. Giving him a final check, he headed into town, hopefully to find one of his crewmates.

* * *

Jayne walked with his hat pulled down over his eyes, but still able to see what was going on around him. He made his way to the local postal deposit office, which even in a small town like this should have a cortex connection.

"Well, you bes' have a good reason for us takin' off from this rock without your ass on board. And where the hell are the Tams?" Mal's voice held the tiniest bit of relief. When he saw his big man walking into to town his first instinct was to shot him where he stood. What was the point of havin' a mercenary if he couldn't do his job. But he did recall what Wash had said just over a month ago, lots of missing folk were posted on almost every available wall in town. Just wasn't right.

The mercenary was never so happy to hear the old hwoon dahns voice in his whole life, even if he was gonna catch hell, or at the very least a bullet in the brain for takin' up with River.

"Mal, what the gorram hell took you so long?" Jayne took Mal's offered arm. Musta been feelin' a mite guilty to hold out his hand, Jayne thought. Guilt, might be able to use that.

"Good to see you too Jayne." Mal groused.

"Jayne!" Kaylee ran up to the big man and jumped up for a warm embrace. "We was so worried 'bout ya. Wash was sure you got snatched, did ya." She was looking behind him, searching for Simon and River.

"There still in that gorram village." He turned to Mal. "We gotta get back to 'em. I'll be night soon and I gotta bad feelin'." River had been doin' so good, but then he'd been with her everyday and every night. He was afraid she might go feng le without him and he wasn't sure what them folk might do to her.

"So, how did you let this happen Jayne? You were supposed to watch 'em." Mal accused in an angry voice. His guilt getting the better of him and his desire to shift his desertion to his mercenary won out.

"Now captain, don't you go blamin' Jayne. I'm sure he did his best. And he stayed with 'em all this time, he coulda just left 'em, I'm sure." Kaylee looked up at Jayne. "Ain't that right?"

"I did what ya told me Mal, I looked after 'em." He looked unrepentantly into Mal's eyes. "Now, can we get goin' and argue about this later?" He picked up Kaylee with one arm and headed to where he assumed the ship was. "Missed ya little Kaylee, so how's Book doin'?"

Mal watched the two of them head to the ship and allowed relief to wash over him.

* * *

Once Jayne left, River and Simon returned to their perspective duties. More Simon then River, however. The young woman sat in the sick room with the children, telling stories, answering questions, enchanting and confusing all who were within earshot.

"That sister of yours," Doralee stood next to Simon, "she's not quite right, is she?"

Simon looked over at River. "She's been through some trauma, she's recovering though."

"Well, that man of her's, he seems to make her life shiny alright. You can see just by lookin' how smittin' he is. It's good to have someone who'll love ya, no matter what." Doralee moved away, softly singing a hymn.

Breathing a sigh of acceptance, he moved along to the next child in the ward. He handed her a glass of water that held just a small amount of herb to make her nose run a bit. He almost felt guilty, but it would do no harm and he wanted no suspicions cast his way.

The next time he looked up, the doctor noticed River was gone, so was the child she had been talking to. He rolled his eyes, couldn't anything ever go easy, he asked himself?

"Umm, Doralee? Have you seen River? And the little girl, Ruby?"

"They can't have gone far, I'm sure they're right outside. Now don't you worry, Doralee'll find 'em." She opened the door to River and Ruby, their skirts filled with berries.

"Well bless my soul, here they be doctor. And bearing gifts for your hard work." She found a bowl for the girls to put their fruit in. "God's reward." Doralee smiled. "Now sweet Ruby, it's time for bed." She held her hand out to the young girl.

"Has she always been mute Doralee?" Simon asked as he popped a few berries into his mouth.

"No, she just stopped talking a couple of years ago." Doralee shook her head.

River looked up at Doralee. "Her sister was killed, her mother went crazy and killed her sister." She pointed to Ruby. "That one lived."

"Oh honey, Ruby talked to you?" She turned to Simon. "That's true what she's saying. Poor woman lost her mind and tried to kill her two girls. Ruby lived." Doralee turned back to River. "Oh sweetheart, you are an angel. No one's been able to get Ruby to speak even a peep. It's a miracle, that's what it is!"

River shook her head. "Ruby doesn't talk, her voice got scared away. I only hear crickets."

"I don't understand." She turned to Simon. "If Ruby didn't talk, how do you…?"

Simon jumped up. "River, don't. Remember what Jayne…"

"I pulled it out of her. I looked in her head and I pulled it out. She talks in there but no one can hear. Poor baby." River gave Ruby a sad smile.

Attempting to diffuse the situation, Simon began to speak up. "My sister is…"

"A witch…" Doralee was stunned.

Simon's eyes popped. "What?"

"And they shall be among the people, and they shall speak truths and whisper secrets…and you will know them by their crafts." Doralee voice was a whisper.

"No, no, you don't understand…" Simon moved closer to Doralee.

Doralee took several steps back. "Witch. She's a witch! You brought a witch to us!"

"Doralee, please…" Simon begged.

"Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." Doralee ran from the building.

River looked up to her brother, her voice small. "Jayne is going to be displeased with me, isn't he?"

"I would think so mei mei, I would think so." Simon's stomach clenched as he heard the town bell repeatedly peal.

Simon and River joined the rest of the community in the town square. The Patron had already arrived with just about every other member of the community, and Doralee held the floor.

"Witch! The girl's a witch!" She screamed to all who would listen.

"This is lunacy. You're supposed to be the teacher. What is it exactly that you teach?" Simon was incredulous. Please Jayne, hurry, he prayed.

The Patron came to stand next to Doralee, putting a hand on her arm. "Stop, everyone's here now. What's going on? Why are you knocking us out of our beds at this hour?"

She pointed to River. "That girl, River. She read Ruby's mind, she said she pulled the thoughts right out."

River clung to Simon, frightened by the looks and thoughts that were assailing her.

Simon spoke slowly, calmly. "River is not a witch, I can assure you. She's just a troubled girl…"

The Patron smiled. "I'm sure that's true." He turned to River. "You're not a witch, are you? You can tell me."

River didn't move, she just backed farther into Simon. "River please, tell the Patron you're not a witch." Simon prodded.

As if in a trance, River looked deeply at the Patron before speaking. "The old Patron, he died. He was sick and you were alone with him."

A look of shock passed over the Patron's face before he lifted his arm and slapped River across the face to silence her. "This girl reads minds and spins falsehoods! She has had congress with the Beast!" He moved forward to take her from Simon.

"No!" Simon moved between River and the older man, only to have two of the villagers grab him and hold him back.

"We will purge the devil from her!" Kicking and struggling, River was taken by the Patron as she began to call for Jayne.

She calmed for a moment and looked at her brother. "Please Simon, tell Jayne I…" Before she could finish she was yanked away by the Patron.

With panic in his eyes, Simon pleaded with the village. "Please, she didn't mean anything. She's not a witch."

The Patron motioned to Simon. "Hold him still. As for her," he pushed River to several of the men, "bind her. She must be purged with fire."

* * *

Jayne entered the cockpit with a growl. "Why the gorram hell ain't we there yet little man?"

"Well Jayne, considering the coordinates you gave me were so specific, 'a few hours nor-nor west and east of them mountains,' I still need to locate the township." Wash's eyes perked up. "And because I am such a genius in deciphering Jayne-talk, I think we are just about there." He turned to Jayne, "That look familiar big guy?"

"'Bout time. What the hell? Why's all the town folk in the square this time a night? Got a bad feelin' 'bout this." He ran out hollering for the captain.

* * *

Simon was panicked, where was Serenity? Where was Jayne? "Please, don't do this. There has to be another way…" Simon was still held back by the two men. "Get away from her!" Simon cried. River had been tied to a post, dry kindling and branches laid at the foot of the pole.

"If you must make a sacrifice, take me instead." Simon wailed.

"God commands us to destroy this evil. She's a witch, there's no other way." The Patron said righteously.

River smiled up at her brother. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this Simon. I'm sorry. For you, for me, for my Jayne. So sorry."

Simon shook his head, blinking back tears he broke free of the men holding him and went to his sister, putting his arms around River, he looked out over the crowd. "Light it."

The Patron looked over to the man who was holding the torch and took it from him. "This is for the best. The evil must be destroyed."

River smiled up at Simon then, a light in her eye. "Time to go."

Simon looked over his shoulder as the wind began to pick up. "River?" He almost sobbed with relief as Serenity rose up from behind the tree line, the bombay doors open revealing Shepard Book hanging out on a harness with one of Jayne's largest guns aimed down at the assembled villagers.

"Jayne!" River began to work her hands loose, frantic to be with him. "Simon, untie me!"

"What? Oh, yes…just a moment." Simon was still reeling with shock as he looked up to see Jayne, the Captain and Zoe heading down the center of the village with guns aimed to do harm.

"Jeez doc, couldn't leave you to keep her in line for one gorram day?" Jayne was so relieved he felt dizzy.

"Hey doc, now don't you think you're takin' this persecution complex of yours a mite too far? Why don'tcha just step down off that pyre?" Mal gave Simon a lazy smile.

"It's a stake captain." Zoe corrected.

"Whatever, just get 'em down 'fore someone lights it." Mal rolled his eyes.

Mal looked over at who he assumed was the leader. "Now, why don't you give the doc there a little help and cut the girl down." It wasn't a request and he could tell Jayne was just itchin' to shoot someone. The big man had Vera aimed at the Patron's head.

"Just give me a reason you son 'a bitch." Jayne's voice was low and Mal had to take a second look at his merc, not sure he recognized the anger he was displaying on account of the Tams, he shifted his glance to Zoe who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She had noticed how frantic Jayne had been since he came back on board and chalked it up to being held captive for over a month, but this was unexpected.

"The girl is a witch." The Patron argued.

"Yeah, but she's my witch." Jayne replied as he cocked his gun. "So cut her the hell down!"

River impatiently pushed the rest of the ties off her wrists and made an impossibly athletic jump off the pile of wood into Jayne's arms. Luckily he was prepared for her enthusiasm and had swung Vera around to his back to catch her. She wrapped her arms and legs around Jayne and held on as if she would never let go.

Mal's eyes narrowed as his hand tightened on his gun. Zoe laid her hand on his. "Sir, let's just wait 'til we're on board to shoot anybody." Mal grunted and loosened his grip.

Seeing the captain's face, Jayne closed his eyes to clear them. "Little girl, you're gonna get me spaced 'fore this night over." He held her close as he felt his body finally relax, not realizing how long he'd been holding his breath. "What did you do? You couldn't just hold off for 12 hours?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I tried, but when Ruby gave all her heartache to me I had to let it out. It was too much to hold onto." River held on just a little tighter as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Baby, you bes' be getting' down 'fore Zoe lets Mal shoot me after all." He tried to pull her legs from around his waist. "Baby girl, please." He begged.

She nodded. "Alright. For now." River jumped down but stayed by his side, taking his arm in hers. She looked over at Simon. "We should go now. Home."

"So little witch, are you about done almost getting burned at the stake?" Mal asked.

River looked up at the captain. "Yes, I think I am done. At least with being burned at the stake."

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoe/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

* * *

Mal followed Jayne to the galley and sat at the table, watching his mercenary as he made a cup of tea.

"You want a cup?" Jayne asked without turning away from the stove.

Mal hid his surprise. "Don't mind if I do. So, you gonna tell me what the gorram hell went on down there? I sent you to take care of 'em, not get captured with 'em. Gotta say Jayne, if I can't count on my merc handlin' a little job like that I'm wonderin' just why I should be keepin' him on for."

Taking a deep breath, Jayne turned to the captain. "Don't know what to tell you Mal, guess you gotta do what you feel you gotta." He put down a mug in front of Mal and left the galley, passing Simon who was standing in the doorway. "You don't gotta get involved doc, he's gonna decide on his own."

Simon entered the galley and sat across from the captain. "You blame Jayne for this?"

"Well doc, why don't you tell my why I shouldn't? It was his job to keep an eye on you, keep you out of trouble and here we are a month later, you and your sis almost getting' burned like some witches from earth-that-was. Don't seem like he did such a great job." Mal took a sip of his tea.

"Jayne kept River and me alive for over a month. Jayne found us after those savages had us, he could've walked away, but he didn't. And instead of letting my sister become the object of a village auction, he pretended to be her husband. He saved her from more degradation." Simon shook his head. "I don't know what got into Jayne, he was totally out of character, but if it wasn't for him I don't know how River and I would've survived."

Rising up from his seat, Mal took a bottle of sake from the back a top cupboard. "Private stash." He came back to the table and set two small cups down and filled them. "So, saw you moved Book outta the infirmary."

"Yes, he's doing well so I moved him back to his room. They did a good job, he's going to be fine, but letting him swing up on that harness wasn't the best idea."

Mal chuckled. "Yeah, well seems Book didn't want to be left out of the rescue and since Jayne refused to be left on board that's the place that needed fillin'."

"Um, captain, thanks for coming back for us." Simon gave Mal an awkward smile.

"Well, you're on my crew and no one on the crew gets left behind. Besides, my mercenary had more than a few words to say on the matter." Mal waited for some sort of response.

"Jayne, he's quite an unexpected equation." Simon said mysteriously. "Don't know what River and I would've done without him there." He kept his eyes on his sake.

"What exactly went on between my merc and your sister?"

Simon threw back the cup of alcohol and gave a slight shudder as the warm liquid made it's way down his throat. "Not sure, and too be honest I don't think I want to know. But whatever it was, my sister is closer to the way she was before she went to the Academy then she has been since she came out of the box."

"And you think it has to do with Jayne?" Mal rubbed his forehead, the last thing he wanted was more complications, what with the feds already huntin' the doc and his sis.

"I know it has to do with Jayne, my sister as much as said so." Simon looked up at Mal, his eyes pleading. "Captain, I just want her to find some happiness…"

"Doc, you're talking about Jayne. He ain't no altruistic do-gooder, we all know that. And he's about old enough to be your sister's pa." Mal wasn't sure he liked what he was hearing from the doctor.

Simon shrugged. "My father was much older than my mother, it's the way of core society. It's not unusual for husbands to be older than their wives, whatever works for social advantage. I just know he treated River well and she…"

"Boy, I don't need to know this, I ain't your father-confessor. Just keep it from affecting my ship is all I ask." Mal finished his drink and left the galley, turning for one last comment. "You do know what my mercenary is like?"

"I know what your mercenary was like. People change, we should let them."

"Well boy, don't seem my merc is the only one who changed. What the hell they go in the water down there?" Mal gave Simon a questioning look.

The younger man shrugged again. "Seems we, my sister and I aren't living on the core anymore and acclimation is the key to survival Captain. River, she isn't the little mei mei that left Osiris all those years ago and I realized on that moon that she never will be." He looked up at Mal. "This is a hard world sir, the one you live in, the one I now live in. I learned that I have to accept that fact." He rose to go back to his room. "Captain, once again, thank you for returning for us and accepting us as crew." Simon gave a slight bow and was gone.

Mal shook his head to clear it before placing his cup in the sink. Just don't want no complications, he thought to himself with a small laugh.

* * *

Book stood next to Jayne as he continued to lift at a feverish pace. "Jayne, you need to slow down, you'll pull something."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jayne asked irritatingly.

"Simon said I should move around a bit, need to regain my strength. This is merely a small sojourn. I'm on my way to the common room to rest after my attempt at being a rescuer." The older man let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for takin' my place up there. Shepard?" Jayne put the bar back in place and turned to face Book.

"Yes m'boy?" Book had been waiting for this. Everyone had.

"I don't know…River and me…" He turned away.

"Just get it off your chest Jayne." Book sat on a nearby crate and waited for Jayne to continue.

"I woulda never, I mean she's just a girl, but…" He looked up at the preacher. "She wormed her way into a soul I didn't even know I had and I don't know how to get her out."

Book was taken aback, the look on Jayne's face spoke volumes. "Do you want to get her out?" He was certain something physical had occurred, sure of it, and he wanted Jayne to do the right thing by the girl.

"Thing is, I ain't the best for anyone, let alone a girl like her. She's so delicate, kinda pure and all. And I…"

River giggled as she came upon the two men. "Oh Jayne, I may have been untouched in certain ways, but pure? The things the Alliance did to me, made me do, not pure for a long time." She cocked her head to one side. "Don't feel guilty, you never had a chance." River smiled at the Shepard. "I wanted him so I took him."

"So, was you a virgin or not?" Jayne asked, a small smile on his face as she shrugged.

Books eyebrows went up at the glee in the girl's voice and Jayne's question, not really sure he should be privy to either. "You took him?"

"Yes, I wanted him, needed him. We balance." She took a deep breath as she ran her hand over the mercenary's thigh. "Umm, he's the man for me so I took him. As for being a virgin, the hymen was gone, broken by the alliance as were many thinks, but you were the first man to enter. But this was unimportant to her husband and that was very important to the girl."

Slightly blushing at the raw lust in the girl's eyes, young woman he corrected himself, Book stood up. "Yes, well, I suppose this is something your brother and the captain, as well as the rest of us, need to digest. Jayne, I think we are done here for now, I'll see you in the galley."

After he left, River turned to Jayne. "He is uncomfortable with us, but no need to worry." She sat down on his lap. "Everyone will come to digest and accept." Running her tongue along his jaw, Jayne quivered slightly.

"Girl, now is not the time or place. Mal or Zoe's likely to shot me where I stand." He pulled her closer, his hands resting on her hips as his thumbs ran circles on them. Jayne moaned as she pushed into those large hands. "Gotta stop now, 'fore things get goin'."

"Only participated sexual intercourse with you for one night, want to join with you again. Very soon. So we must make our intentions clear." She arched up and kissed him.

"Yeah, okay." He realized he could get dead real soon.

"Mmmm, no one will get dead. We'll just get happy." She smiled into his lips.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoë/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

* * *

Wash set the boat on auto pilot and turned to Zoë. "So, River jumped into Jayne's arms and he didn't throw her across the town square?"

"No husband, only pushed her off 'cause we had to leave. And he did it all gentle like, at that." She sat down in his lap and put her arms around his shoulders. "It was a little creepifyin' actually, he had this look on his face…can't really describe it. He was almost human."

"Not almost human, my Jayne is very human." River had come into the cockpit and sat in the empty chair. "Please come and join us for the morning meal. I prepared the repast." She jumped up and headed out.

"Wife, did she call him her Jayne? And did she refer to herself in the first person?" Wash was confused.

"It would seem so husband." Zoë had an amused look on her face. Well, she thought, it would seem our heartless mercenary isn't so heartless. "This is going to be a most interesting meal."

"I can hardly wait." Wash flashed a wide grin and let his wife lead them to the galley.

* * *

Jayne had served himself a plate of protein pancakes, but not before he served River as well which caused the room to pause in their prospective activities.

"What?" He answered the questioning glances. "She cooked 'em up, the least I can do is get her a plate." That was a mistake, he thought, gotta get back to being myself.

"You are yourself." River took the offered plate as she looked up at her big man.

"Well little witch, seems you and your brother have quite an adventure to tell your core folk when you get back home." Mal said with a small laugh.

River cocked her head at the captain. "We are home captain."

"I think what he means River, is that once we get this whole mess with the alliance straightened out…" Simon was stopped by River's short laugh.

"Oh Simon, you can be so amusing. Do you honestly think we will suddenly be welcomed home with open arms by our parents? Let alone the Alliance? They want me back Simon. Only, now, I'm not the same specimen they expect." She poured imitation syrup on her pancakes and handed it to Jayne.

"What do you mean mei mei?" Simon was pretty sure, but needed his sister to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes River, just what do you mean?" the Captain's eyes narrowed as his gaze landed on Jayne.

"They can no longer control me, my missing pieces," she pointed to her brain with her fork, "they are beginning to fill in, to merge." River looked meaningfully at Jayne. "The connections are not as they were, new pathways are being forged in different ways, but still they will only continue to improve." She tuned to look fully at her brother. "I will continue to improve. It will take time and I will never be the same, but I will be me. Is this not correct Jayne?" River laid a hand on the mercenary's arm.

Jayne swallowed deeply. "Yeah, well whatever." He looked at all the eyes that were focused on him. "Okay, so River and me, well…we spent a whole lotta time together and…" he gulped again and glanced over at Simon. "You know, I hadda pretend to marry the girl, you know that doc. I just didn't think…I never thought…"

"Jayne." Simon stopped him. "This is something that is between you and my sister." Simon took a deep breath and weakly smiled at River. "She's 18 years old now and I can't say anything about her decisions, especially since she seems so much more in control of her faculties."

"Excuse me doctor? You're alright with…with whatever went on…is going on…she's just a baby. And him? You know what my merc is like and you…just what in the gorram hell went on out there?" Mal was incredulous.

Simon shrugged. "Jayne proved himself to me and to River. I know, I can barely believe what I'm saying." He looked over at the big man. "No offense Jayne, but the man I knew up until our kidnapping, he was a different sort of person."

"Yeah, yeah, the trained ape. I'm havin' a hard time with it all myself." He shoved another forkful into his mouth.

"Jayne took care of us, he made sure none of us were left behind." River looked at the captain. "No member of the crew gets left behind. Remember?"

"Yeah, well we ain't exactly clear what member of the crew you are…" Mal was cut off by his mercenary.

"She's the doc's sis and she's my woman." He looked at Mal with no room for argument.

Kaylee gasped. "But Jayne, she's just a little thing…"

"If I may?" Book interrupted. "She may be a little thing, but she's a girl, young woman," he smiled a River, "who decided she wanted Jayne and got him. Isn't this so River?"

River nodded. "He fought it for a long time, every night for over a month, but logic won over. Logic and his biological needs." She cast a deep glance at Jayne. "Did they not my Jayne?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you try and fight this one when she figures on somethin' she wants. Ain't easy." Jayne looked at Mal and then the rest of the crew. "Look, I know it looks bad and I know you ain't got no real reason to trust what I say. But, she…we're together now is all."

"Together? You expect me to just lie down and accept this?" Mal asked, incredulous.

"Well captain, you accepted Wash and me." Zoë spoke up softly. "We're human Mal, and as such we fall in love sometimes. Don't rightly plan it, just happens. And just 'cause we fall in love, don't mean we want to settle on some dusty planet. We still want to sail in the black if that's where our hearts lie." She smiled at Wash. "It can be done."

Kaylee tuned misty eyes on the first mate. "Oh Zoë, that were just so poetical…"

"Enough! This here is my ship and what I say goes. And I ain't at all sure 'bout this." Mal shook his head, mad that decisions were being made for him.

"Mal." Inara had to add her opinion. "You're the captain of the ship, not the dictator of our personal lives. These things happen. And by the looks of things, you have a mercenary you can finally trust." She cast a baleful eye at Jayne. "Isn't that right Jayne?"

"Yeah cap, it's really sorta sweet. They's so different, like opposites and all." Kaylee smiled. "It's just so romantical, please be human about this." She begged.

Jayne had to smile at Kaylee's quick change of heart and willingness to accept them. She smiled right back at the big mercenary.

"Human? Human? I'm all kinds a human. But I need to run this ship how I see best." He looked to Zoë for backup and she just shrugged. No help there, he thought. "I'll be givin' you all my decision tomorrow." He turned and left the galley.

Wash took Zoë's hand. "You best follow him lambie-toes. No telling where his head will fly off to."

"Probably up his ass." She mumbled. "Yes dear, I do believe you are right." She leaned over and kissed him before trailing after her captain.

Zoë entered the cockpit and slid the door closed behind her. "Well Mal, seems you gotta a whole lotta folks who want to give Jayne and River a chance, her brother included." She sat in the empty chair beside her captain.

"And you too, I see." His voice was petulant and it caused a small curve to Zoë's lips.

"Can't fight those kinda feelings, although I know you try your hardest. Some of us are ruled by our hearts and it would appear our big man finally found his out in the rough." Zoë kept looking at Mal, waiting for him to turn towards her, but he kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Don't know Zoë, the more this kinda thing comes up the more I lose control."

The first mate rolled her eyes. "Mal, what kinda control are we talkin' about here? This has got nothing to do with the running of Serenity. This is about you feelin' the need to poke your nose in places it don't belong."

"Hey! You got no reason to talk to me like that. I'm still the captain of this here vessel Zoë and as such…"

"But this ain't got nothing to do with your vessel. Jayne and River found they got somethin' together. Maybe it'll fall to shit or maybe it'll last a lifetime, who knows. But as long as they don't bring it to a job or to the rest of us…" She shrugged. "Just let it go Mal. If it don't work out, get rid of Jayne or get rid of the Tams, I'll just be a little later than now."

Mal turned to his first mate and raised an eyebrow. Guess this is why she was always at his right hand. "Fine, but this here is my decision. First sign that Jayne's work is sufferin' it ends." Mal stood up. "Yeah, that's my final word on it."

Zoë got up to follow him. "Yes sir, knew you'd come to a proper and wise decision on it."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

**Timeline**: Takes place during Safe, only this time Jayne gets snatched

**Pairings**: Jayne/ River, naturally; Zoë/ Wash

**Rating**: M for all the usual reasons

This is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Wash looked up as the captain and his wife entered the galley and gave a sigh of relief. He could tell by the small smile on 's face, he called it her 'Madonna smile', that all had gone well.

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna work." Mal shifted his gaze between Jayne and River. "This here…" he waved his arms at the two, "whatever it is between you, it interferes with Jayne's job it's over. You got a beef, you keep it 'tween yerselves. Ain't no ruttin' in common areas, dong ma? Any of these rules get broke, dependin' on who does the breakin' and dependin' on who's needed the most, someone's gettin' off the ship. And Jayne, you hurt that little girl, you'll have an awful lotta folk to answer to." The captain took a deep breath. "So, we clear?"

River smiled and ran up to embrace her captain. "Perfectly understood Captain Daddy. We shall conduct ourselves with the utmost decorum, only ruttin' will take place in Jayne's bunk or anywhere we are sure we will not be discovered." She ran back to land in Jayne's lap. "I am very pleased with this outcome!" She kissed him deeply.

Jayne pulled her close to him and returned her kiss. Pulling away from her, he looked up at Mal. "This ain't just for sexing' Mal. Don't know why, but she means something. She's special."

"She is special Jayne." Simon had stood up. "Please take care of her the way you did planet-side. Please take care with her." The doc was pleading. He knew River wanted this, needed this, but it didn't stop his worrying for her sake.

Taking a deep breath, Jayne nodded. "I'll do my best for her doc. That's all I can do, she knows who I am and she wants me anyway, so I guess I gotta trust her, she must be readin' somthin' I can't." He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Dui ma?"

"Dahng ran!" River looked longingly into her lover's eyes. "You are all she needs and she has been waiting such a long time. You are much better than you know. She knows…I know, so you can be assured it is true." River looked over at the assembled crew. "We are grateful for your acceptance, now we will retire to Jayne's bunk to reconfirm our physical bonding." Turning back to Jayne, she smiled. "Please carry to your bed now."

With a growl and a smirk for the crew, Jayne rose with River in his arms. "Gotta do what the girl asks, she the smart one." He arched his eyebrows at Kaylee before leaving the room, causing the girl to dissolve in a fit of giggles.

"Oh that Jayne. He's such a romantic." Kaylee sighed. "Who'da thunk it?"

Zoë raised one brow. "I wouldn't use that word to describe Jayne, but if it makes you happy Kaylee, by all means, go with it." Zoë took Wash's hand. "Come husband, the ship's on auto-pilot, I think we can reconfirm our physical bonding as well."

"Gotta do what the woman wants, she the smart one." Wash did a fairly close imitation of Jayne as Zoë led him from the room.

* * *

Inara joined Mal up in the cockpit, bringing him a cup of soothing tea. He looked up at the companion. "You gonna charge me for this?"

"Don't be such a fay-fay duh pee yen and just take it." Inara shook her head.

"Sorry, just a nasty habit, I guess." He blew on the tea to cool it.

"You guess? I know." She leaned back in the chair and gazed out the window. "It really is beautiful up here."

Admiring the companion with a sidelong glance, he agreed. "Yeah, one of my favorite views."

"Are you doing alright Mal?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I suppose. Just don't do well with change, especially change that I didn't make. I want harmony on my boat 'Nara and those two…well the two of 'em are loose canons, know what I mean?" Mal confessed.

"I can see what you are referring to, but it certainly appears to all but you that they seem to calm each other." She delicately shrugged. "They're suited."

"Well maybe, but for how long?" He asked, almost to himself.

"Who knows? Who ever knows the answer to that question? They're happy and happiness is a good thing Mal. Just let it be. As long as it doesn't affect you, let it be." She sipped at her tea.

Mal looked over at the beautiful woman and shrugged. "As long as it doesn't affect me or my boat I'll take your advice." The two sat in companionable silence for a good while.

* * *

River moaned as she slid off Jayne. "That was very delicious." She breathlessly whispered.

Jayne chuckled. "Yeah, your whisperin' now, I'm sure your brother is havin' fits with the sounds that've been comin' outta his mei mei for the past coupla' hours."

She giggled and propped herself up on the mercenary's chest. "Yes, I'm sure you may be right. But this is only our second time copulating, it was bound to be intense."

He moved to face her. "River girl, you sure about this? About us?"

Her eyes softened. "You mean about you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's what I mean. You know I'm not a good man, and you know better than most what with the readin' 'n all." His brow furrowed.

"I am totally sure, my Jayne, even if you are not. You soon will be. This is right in so many ways. Please believe me. Doesn't it feel right to you?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but we've been sexin' real good, so 'course it feels right. What about when we ain't sexin'?"

"When you went to find Serenity to save us, we weren't sexin' and still you wanted to be with me. It felt right, didn't it?" She drew circles on his chest with her nails.

"Yeah, I knew I needed to get to ya. I woulda done anything to get to ya." He got a thoughtful look on his face. Yeah, he thought, I need her.

"Just be patient my Jayne, all will be revealed. To you and to me. But in the now, we will have each other and we will become closer and this is all for the good." Her hand began to move lower on his stomach.

"Girl, you keep that up and you're gonna be on your back 'fore you can blink and we're gonna be real close." He groaned.

"I was hoping for that my Jayne." She laughed with delight as Jayne threw her on her back and slid into her.

"Gotta give you what you want, you're the smart one." He groaned as she pushed up into him.

"Yes my Jayne, you do." She gasped.

* * *

More than a year had past and many things had happened to the intrepid Serenity crew. Time was not a static thing and River was now sure that the cuts made in her brain, once healed and reconfigured, had enabled her to change the course of natural events, but then again maybe it all played out just the way it should have. River inwardly shrugged and smiled as she stood in the cockpit. It had become one of her favorite places in the ship. She loved the open space, all the black spotted with the luminosity of the billions of stars above, below, everywhere. Freedom, she thought, freedom felt so good.

"Hey there little lady, does your old man know where you are?" Wash smiled at his young co-pilot. "You know the big guy goes a bit ape shit if he doesn't know where you are?"

River gave a soft laugh. Every time she looked at Wash she felt the life that might have been, that would've been?, she wondered, if she hadn't joined with Jayne. It lessened, but the knowledge, a distant memory, it was there. Jayne had completed her, made her whole and she was able to discern things, read events that may have otherwise been murky. A fact that the captain appreciated on the job.

"Oh Wash, Jayne always knows where I am." She laid a hand across his arm.

"So, is my woman making passes at the little man?" Jayne came in to the cockpit and stood behind his wife, his large palms encircling her waist and pulling her against him.

"Yeah, like that could ever happen." Wash laughed and looked over at Jayne's serious face. "Um, no really Jayne, that could never, would never…" His eyes quickly passed from Jayne to River, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh, you guys are just mean. I'm gonna have to get my Amazon woman to take care of the both of you."

"Sorry little man, sometimes you're just too easy." Jayne pulled his wife a little closer. "Bedtime sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes my Jayne. To bed." She leaned over and kissed Wash's cheek. "Good night Wash. I am so glad you are here."

Wash looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Thanks little one. I'm sure Zoë agrees, well most of the time."

"No dear, all of the time." Zoë had entered with grace, despite the protruding stomach that preceded her, just as the conversation was coming to an end. "I was planning on keeping my husband company, but if you two are…"

"No, I'm here to take m' wife to bed. I've been without her for most of the day. That's way too long and m' body's missin' the feel of her." Jayne started to back out of the room.

"Yes, time to copulate with my spouse." River leaned up and kissed the first mate's cheek. Zoë held onto the younger girl for a moment.

"Good night River." Zoë pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes and saw the thoughts that were swirling in the younger woman's head. "Thank you River, for the rest of my life, thank you." She whispered. The first mate's mind swam back to over a year ago….to Miranda…

_The reaver's were fast on their tail, along with the Alliance, but River had grabbed onto __Zoë__'s arm. 'It'll be a rough landing, but once the ship hits, he has to be out of the pilot's chair! Don't forget, out of the chair!' Jayne had grabbed his wife and hauled her into the galley to strap her down before anything else could be said. _

_Zoë__'s eyes had opened wide in confusion, but she had taken heed of the younger woman's words, particularly since River's warning had saved the inhabitants of Haven. Once Serenity had skidded to a stop, the first mate had jumped out of her chair and rushed to Wash's side, hitting the release button on his safety harness, she pulled Wash to the floor seconds before a reaver battering pole had crashed through the pilot's window, destroying the chair he had been sitting in. Both were bruised, but they were alive. The next few hours had been the roughest any of them had been through, but they had all survived._

River shook her head to clear out the loud memories Zoë was broadcasting.

"Good night Zoë. You have the life you deserve and so does your Wash." She ran her hand lightly over the first mates stomach. "And so does this one."

"Aw, come on ladies, night's a wastin' and I still need me some sexin' and a little sleep 'fore we do crime tomorrow." Jayne pulled River away from Zoë. "Much as seein' the two of you together a year ago woulda been a treat I woulda paid for, now, well it just ain't right." River slapped his arm.

"Jayne, please." Wash rolled his eyes at the mercenary before a gleam sparkled there. "Actually, Zoe…"

"Husband, just let it lie." She turned to the other couple. "Good night."

After Jayne and River left, Zoë sat gingerly on her husband's lap. "Am I too heavy?"

Wash laughed. "I may be a little man compare to Jayne, but I think I can handle my wife and son for a nice snuggle." He breathed in his wife's smell as he ran his hand over their baby, who gave a sound kick. "Wow! He's in fine form tonight."

"Umm." Zoe agreed with a small groan. "He bes' be ready to come out soon or I'm making him." She laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay? Should we go down to the infirmary?" Wash's voice rose an octave.

"Just all the normal stuff husband, no worries. Just life." Zoe smiled at the life she had, a life that might not have been. She sighed and snuggled in closer to her husband's embrace. Yes indeed, no worries, just life.

The end

* * *

Translations: 

-Dui ma: right

-Dahng ran: of course

-fay-fay duh pee yen: baboon's ass crack


End file.
